


Train Rides and Late Nights.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: hurt/comfort [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Logically Tetsurō knew it was stupid to take the train all the way back home just because he missed his childhood friend, it was the weekend and he had a lot of homework to get done, or he could at least be catching up on sleep.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: hurt/comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Train Rides and Late Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> wow me back in haikyuu hell? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> the manga is currently killing me so here i am once again writing haikyuu i havent written anything for it since February and even than i dont fucking remember writing it sjisfjisg
> 
> anywho heres me once again writing hurt/comfort for the characters that rarely have it written for them, tbh feel like im doing gods work.

The train ride to Kenma’s felt like it lasted forever. 

Logically Tetsurō knew it was stupid to take the train all the way back home just because he missed his childhood friend, it was the weekend and he had a lot of homework to get done, or he could at least be catching up on sleep. 

But he was wired, everything felt loud and all too quiet at the same time, his clothes too tight, his heart too fast. 

The feeling of his sweatshirt on his arms reminded him he’d forgotten his jacket and it was late November. 

He felt wide awake and tired. His hands were clasped tightly over his knees, his breathing wasn’t steady but he refused to pay attention to it any more than he already was. He wasn’t going down that hole right now. 

The few passengers on the train were few and far between having just missed rush hour. The homework he managed to get done last night--or this morning was gone from his mind, it probably didn’t make any sense, he’s sure that he missed whole paragraphs of what he was supposed to read. He thought briefly about bringing his work with him. 

Tetsurō wasn’t sure what he was thinking his roommate had come back to their room and he was out of his chair and down the hall so fast his mind was still playing catch up. 

He hadn’t even brought his phone. 

Kenma would probably hate him for showing up unannounced, Tetsurō knew he had recently gotten a new game, having stated so in his recent text explaining if he didn’t answer for the next few days that was why. Kenma would likely take one look at him and slam the door in his face--No he wouldn’t? Right? 

His thoughts are interrupted by the PA announcing his stop, he almost runs into an old lady in his haste to get out of the train, he’s not sure he apologized he doesn’t look back, he keeps his eyes on his feet, hands in his pockets, he walks the route he’s walked a million times before, it’s dark and cold but things always lead him back here. 

It hasn’t been that long since he last saw Kenma, all he knew was that he needed in out and this is his out. His one comfort, the only thing he could think about.  
Really he should’ve held off, soon he’d be back for winter break. The plan was to spend as much time as he could out of his house and at Kenma’s. Yet here he was standing outside his home now, staring at the door, the lights were still on downstairs so his parents were home, he doesn’t think he could deal with Kenma’s parents with no sleep and too much caffeine in his veins. 

His brain was yelling at him to turn back, to go back to his warm dorm where his too loud roommate was, back to his phone. He could always text Kenma from his school-issued lumpy mattress, and if he didn’t reply he’d go to sleep and not think about it. 

Not thinking about things is what led him here. 

Forgoing the front door he heads for the side of the house, his hands feel numb when he grips the tree and pulls himself up he climbing until he’s level with the roof, he tries not to look down as he steps over. 

Soon enough he’s face to face with the window, Kenma is exactly where he expected him to be on his ds settled on his bed, wearing a sweater that looks like his old high school one, his hair out of his face looking calm and comfortable. 

He didn’t mean to stare for so long, it may not have been a long time since they last saw each other yet it feels impossibly long right then. He knocks gently on the window, nothing happens on the first few knocks Kenma too absorbed in what he’s playing for him to hear anything beyond the game's soundtrack, the third knock makes him lookup. 

His face goes through a range of emotions, confusion, understanding and finally landing on surprise, then his face is back to neutral. 

His heart feels like it migrated up to his throat in those short seconds than Kenma’s there pushing up the window and grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

They stand there for a moment, staring at one another. Kenma is definitely wearing his old jacket with a pair of pyjama pants with little cartoon pies on them. Kenma looks him up in down, he sighs loudly letting go of his arm and back to his bed. 

Crawling in and grabbing his game he settles in, his eyes don’t go right back to his game, they stay on him still standing near the window. “I messaged you, you didn’t reply,” he states, calmly. His eyes shift to his comforter. “Thought you were studying.” 

That’s when his brain kicks back into gear, and he’s stumbling over to his bed, kicking off his shoes, and sitting heavily on the bed. “I--uhh forgot my phone?” he says rather weakly, he doesn’t sound like himself he tries to smirk it breaks quickly with the look Kenma sends his way. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”His face is still neutral, it feels wrong for him to be looking at him like that, that’s normally how he looks at him right? Or is he upset, does he want him to go? He could go? He won’t stay if he’s not welcome. 

Everything seems to stop, he stands and backs up until he feels the window digging into his back, “I--I can go.” 

“Breathe.” Kenma’s voice suddenly sounds muffled.

Did he stop breathing? He doesn’t remember stopping? Did he stop? 

“Kuro, breath.” 

______________________________________________________________

Kenma didn’t think he’d be dealing with this tonight. He thought he’d be only playing his game until sometime into the AM and then he’d save his game four times, and pass out with the lights still on in his room. 

He didn’t think much of the texts that went unanswered from Kuro, his childhood friend tended to get too wrapped up in his studies to notice his phone, it seemed that hadn’t been the case. 

Because here was said childhood friend hyperventilating on the ground, his hands gripped tightly in his hair, he was repeating something under his breath that he couldn’t make out. 

This was far from the first time he’s been present for Kuro’s panic attacks, it happened enough times in high school with finals approaching, he’s pretty sure he’s the only person that’s been present for them. 

He puts his ds on the nightstand, kneeling down in front of Kuro. Tears have yet to come, he still can’t understand what he’s telling himself.  
He carefully grabs his hands from his hair, clasping them tightly in his own. “Kuro.” He says softly, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his has rhythmically, bloodshot brown eyes meet his for a tick before staring at their hands. “Scale of one to ten?” 

It takes a few minutes before he responds, it comes out strained, “Five.” 

Kenma nods, not the worst, then. “Okay.” Kuro’s breathing is erratic but calming down with the constant touch of his hands, he squeezes them lightly, “What do you need?” 

Kuro doesn’t seem to know, he doesn’t look up from their hands and his chest shakes weakly as he tries to take another deep breath that cuts off in his throat, making him choke. 

“Alright. Up.” He pulls him up, all but hauling him to the bed. Pushing him onto the bed so he lays down, he looks stiff and awkward. Crawling up after he lays down beside him. Kenma lays there a bit, studying the bags under Kuro’s eyes, he looks exhausted, skin paler, hair laying flat on his forehead for once. 

He tries to keep his worry off his face, knowing it will do more bad than good with how worked up he is. He runs a hand through his hair, “Turn on to your side.” He concludes. 

Kuro stares a long moment, before rolling over so his back his facing him, he puts his arm around him, he moves a little closer before he rests his head over his shoulder, keeping him as close as he can. He starts taking slower deeper breaths, hoping it’s enough for him to match him. 

Kuro’s still stiff as a board, he knows he'll relax eventually if it takes minutes or hours he’ll wait. 

He grabs his phone from where it’s resting on the bed in front of Kuro, unlocking it and bringing up one of his apps, he plays absentmindedly more focused on the person in his arms, Kuro does relax after a half-hour of him playing. 

He waits a bit longer, before going with his line of questioning. “When was the last time you slept?” 

He doesn’t think he’ll say anything, he does. “I can’t remember. Maybe Thursday?” 

Just as he thought, he nods. “Why are you here?” 

Kuro shallows thickly, he feels him start to shake all over again. “I-I’m not sure, I just needed out, and I couldn’t stay there, there was so much I had to do and not enough time, and my roommate’s so loud, and all I could think about was--was you and I needed to be back here, I couldn’t take it--maybe I wasn’t made for college--” 

“Shush, you’re here now.” 

Kenma knows Kuro’s not thinking straight, Kuro loves school, he loves what he’s learning, he likes the people on the volleyball team even if they can be annoying at times, sure he didn’t like his roommate but soon he’d be able to choose someone else to live with. 

Kenma needs to keep him calm, he normally wouldn’t cut him off, but he needed him to stay calm, he couldn’t have him working up into another panic attack after just calming him down from one with little to zero sleep. 

He lets his phone thump soft to the bed, putting his arm more securely around him, he kisses lightly behind his ear, closing his eyes, he starts humming softly knowing it will put him to sleep sooner or later. 

He tries and fails not thinking about how he ended up here once more, this isn’t uncommon for them to hold one another, they’ve known each other for so long, that it doesn’t feel weird for them to be affectionate with one another, it feels right. But it hasn’t been that long since he’s last held Kuro for this same reason, he wishes that another reason would bring him to holding Kuro. 

He’s sick of panic attacks leading them here, he loves Kuro in more than one way, he always has and he has a feeling that he always will. 

Kuro eventually falls asleep, hopefully, a restful one.

The door creaks open, his eyes snap up to meet his mothers, surprise is written on her face but it soon falls into understanding, he attempts to convey with his eyes how things lead to this; how it wasn’t planned and how he’d never turn away from Tetsurō when he needs him, not that he’d ever try. Maybe it’s too much to convey with just his eyes but he tries. 

His mother nods though satisfied, she smiles sadly at him. She makes her way into the room, grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed to cover them up, then takes her leave, looking at him over her shoulder as she stands in the doorway her hand hovers over the light switch, he nods his consent, then she’s gone, the door closing softly. 

The room lightly lit from the nightlight he forgot he even had but never removed. He sighs into Kuro’s neck bringing the blanket up around their shoulders more. 

Kuro’s completely relaxed now, breath coming even and deep. Kenma lets out a relieved breath. He doesn’t know how long he lays there before his own eyes feel heavy, he itches to play his game, but this is much more important. He lets himself be dragged under by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments a kudos welcome pls 
> 
> I wrote this at 3 AM well my little brother was in the room (watching haikyuu) so haha peace out. if you have any requests for more hurt/comfort fics u want pls let me know either with this ship or any other im not picking and i really miss haikyuu so give me a reason to write more
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
